Locomocao
Ande, veja, saia do AP!! Taxi Taxis sao caros e so vai encontrar nas areas turisticas. Quem quiser tentar, o numero 08 90 71 22 27 pode ajudar... quem conseguir algo, coloque aqui! Onibus Ha varias linhas, e quando nao estao em greve, respeitam os horarios (nao chegue atrasado no ponto). Em particular, a linha 20 vai do centro a Mandelieu, a 14 passa na nossa empresa, a 1 faz centro a La Bocca. Nao ha onibus apos as 21!!! Parece que existe o corujao, que sai da gare de onibus. Da gare de Onibus sai o 200, se nao me engano, que vai ao aeroporto de Nice. Para pegqr onibus: compre um passe com o motorista, 1.50 euros Compre em tabacaria um passe para dez viagens (alguem pode por foto aqui?) ou para uma semana (11 euros por semana). NUNCA ESQUECA DE COLOCAR O PASSE NA MAQUININHA NA ENTRADA. Senao da multa. E tem fiscalizacao. ENTRE NO ONIBUS PELA FRENTE. Saia pelo meio ou por tras. Trem Os trens sao confortaveis e a viagem eh bonita e tranquila. Pode-se comprar os tickets na maquina da Gare ou no guiche. Sugiro a maquina. Valide sepre seu ticket na maquina!! Aluguel de carro Write the second section of your page here. Compra de carros Para carros usados: Onde procurar: VivaStreet, ParuVendu, LeBonCoin Considerações interessantes: - não encontrei, em Cannes, Nice, Mougins, etc nenhuma revenda de automoveis usados nos moldes das revendas brasileiras. - O roteiro normal eh: pocure o carro nos sites, TELEFONAR, marcar para ir ver o carro. Mesmo nas lojas/revendas. - Aqui eh normal um particular colocar o carro para vender e, varias revendas. - os carros sao rodados.... muito rodados - a lataria de carro usado rara,ente vem perfeitinha - disel eh mais barato que gasolina e com menor consumo O carro, para ser vendido, precisa ter feito um tal de Controle Tecnico (CT) no maximo seis meses antes da venda. Peca para ver. Desconfie dos que ainda nao fizeram. De preferencia para os com CT mais recente. Se comprar em revenda/loja, pecq garantia. O normal eh tres meses. NAO HA GARANTIA DE PARTICULAR. Se comprar em loja; a buroca da transferencia eh por conta da loja (pergunte antes!). Meu caso: - vi o carro. Razoavel. Mulher viu o carro. Gostou. Decidimos a compra. - Sinal de 1000 euros no cartao para garantir que o carro nao iria evaporar...rsrs. Me deram a copia da Carte Gris (documento do carro) para o seguro - so sai da loja com seguro! - ir na seguradora (fui na AXA de Mandelieu - procurar endereco na internet), levar carteira de motorista, copia carte gris, comprovante de residencia (lembra do contrato de aluguel?), e DECLARACAO DA SEGURADORA ANTERIOR DE QUE ESTA SEGURADO HA XXXX ANOS. Se disser sem sinistro, melhor. Se nao for traduzido, ainda assim ajuda. PROVIDENCIE ISSO AINDA NO BRASIL. VAI ECONOMIZAR ALGUMAS CENTENAS DE EUROS! Pronto, ja sai de la com menos dinheiro e uma Carte Vert provisoria (tem que andar com ela no carro!) - fui no banco e pedi dois CHEQUE DE BANQUE, um para o dono do carro, outro para a loja. Dois dias para ficar pronto - liguei para a loja (nao entendi, aqui o pessoal nao gosta tanto de email!) e marquei o horario para pegar o carro - fui loja. La entreguei os cheques, e prepararam um termo de cessao de veiculo. Depois o cara da loja entrou no site e ja fez a transferencia online. Sai de la com um papel branco com o nome de certificado de immatriculacao provisoria. Me disseram que a garte gris chegaria em ate quatro dias pelo correio. Me disseram aue minha placa tinha modelo antigo e que eu tinha que trocar. - Fui no carro, colauei o papelzinho verde que veio na carte verte no parabrisa e conferi se o selo do CT estava la. Tudo OK. Conferi triangulo, estepe e COLETE.... xiii.. sem colete. - sai da loja aliviado, mais pobre, e com algumas coisas a resolver - tres dias e chegou a carte gris (tem que andar com ela no carro!). Com ela veio uma senha para usar pela intenet. GUARDE. - Placa: esposa e filha conseguiram fazer no CHAVEIRO (isso mesmo, no Geant Cassino de Mandelieu). Mas colocar, falaram para ir numa Garage (oficina), pois eh rebitada no carro. - Colete reflexivo: comprado num supermercado. A lei tambem exige ter dois bafometros descartaveis no carro... ainda tenho que resolver isso. - condutor com menos de tres anos de carteira??? No caso, minha filha de 19 anos. Tive que tomar algumas providências: ser esfolado pela seguradora, colocar o tal do A no carro (ja deve ter percebido em varios, compra no supermercado), e separar o dinheiro da franquia.. rsrsrs POR ENQUANTO EH SO!!!! Carteira de Motorista Uma e coisa é certa: a carteira de motorista brasileira não pode ser utilizada indefinidamente. Há prazo para a troca. A página possui as informações necessárias. Há vários casos a serem considerados. O meu caso possui algumas particularidades, mas precisei: * três fotos conforme a norma ISO (máquinas photomaton) * uma cópia frente e verso da carteira de identidade * comprovante de residência (novamente, contrato aluguel, conta de água, luz ou tel fixo) * uma prova de que eu residia no Brasil à époa em que eu obtive minha carteira de motorista (isso pode não ser necessário para todos - meu caso tem suas particularidades) * original e cópia da carteira de motorista * "certificat d'autenticity (original) traduit - essa e difícil e me disseram para pedir no consulado! Quando eu conseguir mais, aviso.. por enquanto estou travado... rs Dicas: dicas uteis. Dez dicas uteis. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.